Flash Forward
by YellowR5LOUD32
Summary: In all his time being, Leo never thought he'd get a girlfriend. But when he and Hazel dance along the line of the future and the past, certain things change... A Lazel story. :) Try it out. You might end up liking it. ]
1. Chapter 1

-DECLAIMER: I do not the book series "Percy Jackson and The Olympians"

**Hello, Percy Jackson lovers! =]**

**Thank you for checking out this short-story. I like you. ;) Anyway yeah, it means a lot to me. And it would mean even more if you end up liking it.**

**But, I had to warn you that this is a Lazel (Leo and Hazel) short-story( 2 to 4 chapters long). If you do not ship them (I'm judging you), don't read this. **

**Don't get me wrong though; it's not like I don't LOVE Frank, it's just I think that Hazel is better off with Leo than with him. Not just because I think the two are adorable, but also because of the Sammy thing. That dude **_**died **_**thinking about Hazel. I think his grandson deserves to be with her.**

**Anyway, now that I explained that, I hope you like the story.**

**Enjoy&Review!**

**/**

**LEO**

In all his time being, Leo never thought he'd be able to say he has a girlfriend. But the day they hit Athens, everything changed.

Hazel herself was having a bad day. She'd spend the morning pacing the deck of the _Argo II, _murmuring about the House of Hades, and gazing upon the horizon. She was very nervous that day, so Leo decided that it was better if they flew, just so she wouldn't get queasy too.

Frank, much to Leo's annoyance, was next to Hazel, trying to talk to her. It wasn't like Leo was eavesdropping, but he managed to hear the exchange of words between the two:

"Hazel, why don't we talk a little bit? Maybe that'll calm you down." – Frank had tried telling her, but Hazel wouldn't hear it.

"No, no, I need to think. I smell death. If Annabeth and Percy are…no, they're not. Never mind." – She'd shake her head and walk on.

Leo tried to think over her words. He wandered what she meant about Annabeth and Percy. Where they dead? If they were, Leo was pretty sure he'd die himself. He hadn't known Percy for all that long, but he had developed a bromance feeling towards him. And Annabeth…after all, she had saved them from the Grand Canyon, a couple of months back.

Leo sighed. These thoughts were starting to annoy him. He needed a distraction. He nervously walked towards the girl, hoping he could calm her down after Frank had given up and went in his cabin. Maybe he would succeed.

"Hazel? – Leo said in the sweetest voice possible as he put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. – Is everything ok? Do you need to talk?"

He was afraid Hazel would turn around, take her golden sword out and stab him. None of that happened. In fact, what Hazel did surprised Leo more than if she had stabbed him.

She hugged him.

"Leo…I'm afraid, - she paused as she choked back a sob, - I'm afraid that Percy and Annabeth are in danger. So does Nico. What if…what if they really are? It's all my fault, Leo!"

She broke down in his embrace. Tears flooded down her cheeks.

"Gosh, Hazel, how could you ever think that? You did everything you could. They're ok, I promise."

Hazel looked up. Even with her tear-stained face, she looked gorgeous. The golden specks in her otherwise hazel eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She managed to smile at Leo - a smile that warmed his heart.

"Don't promise something that you can't be sure of. But…thanks for that, anyway. I…I guess I feel better now. – Her gaze traveled across the horizon. – You know, Leo, I've been thinking…I'm not sure, but…I want to see…us…in the future."

Saying that Leo was shocked would be an underestimation. He chocked. "What do you mean you 'want to see us in the future'?"

The girl shrugged. That movement made her cinnamon curls bounce upon her shoulders. "I…I don't know. I have strong feelings for you. I just want to figure them about a little better. That flash-back with Sammy? I've been thinking about it. Why…why would we have met if it wasn't for us being together….again? Sammy and I never got a chance to have a real relationship because I died. Now, I'm a part of the living again and…I met you. There _has _to be a reason that we met."

He was no professional when it came to relationship, but Leo was pretty sure Hazel was asking to be…together with him. In a very, very weird way. But that didn't matter. Hazel was pretty. Leo likes pretty girls.

"Okay…I guess. But…What about Frank?"

Hazel blushed. "Frank? Yeah, he's amazing and I love him, don't get me wrong. It's just…I don't think we were meant to be together. I…I don't know. That's exactly why I want to see the future."

"But, I thought you could only see the past?" – Leo wondered.

The girl before him smiled dryly as if she was regretting what she was about to do next. "That can be arranged. – Like the last time, Hazel offered Leo her hand. – Are you coming?"

With no hesitation, Leo grabbed the girl's hand, the world around them twisted and they found themselves in the future.

**So…How was that? What do you think, Lazel lovers? Tell me in those awesome reviews of yours! =]**

**I really hope you liked this, because it was fun writing it. Oh, those Lazel feels I get…AHHHHH! :D **

**And thanks for reading! I love you all!**

**#LazelForever**


	2. He started leaning in

**HEYAAAA! =]**

**Ok. That was weird.**

**Anyway, I'm here with the next chapter to the Lazel story. I'm so glad you guys are liking it. I feel like I finally have someone to fangirl with about the perfection of these two. Yay! :D**

**Enjoy&Review!**

**/**

**HAZEL  
**

Hazel wasn't sure why she had done it. She just really, really wanted to.

Ever since that flashback she had shared with Leo, she was never able to look at the scrawny boy again, without remembering Sammy and her days with him. She felt like the gods had given her another chance to be happy. With Leo.

As the boy took her hand, a shiver went down Hazel's spine and they found themselves twenty years in the future.

The setting around them looked vaguely familiar to Hazel, as if she'd already seen it somewhere. Then it occurred her. She had seen this place in one of her other flashbacks, the one with Leo. The two had found themselves in Houston, May 11th, 2033.

The city hadn't changed much since Hazel had last saw it, even in a flashback. The streets she had saw before were the same, crowded with people pushing each-other, wanting to reach their destination.

Hazel and Leo were ghosts, standing in front of a huge house. The walls were white, and a large mahogany door stood in the middle. The windows were painted in blue and gold. Behind the house was a huge yard. Two children were playing in there, running among the trees.

They were a girl and a boy. They appeared to be twins, yet the boy was visibly older. Though, the resemblance was fighting. Both kids had curly brown hair, much like Hazel and Leo's. They had hazel eyes, which glowed like gold. And they had amazing smiles.

Hazel stared at the kids. "Are those…" – She didn't get to finish. Two more figures came into the scene. Hazel took a deep breath. Those two figures were…her and Leo.

"Olivia, James! You're going to be late for school! Your dad and I have to get to work, too. Hurry up!" – Future Hazel yelled as she and Future Leo hurried towards their kids.

When they reached them, they picked them up, laughing. The family went towards the car parked in front of the car and drove off.

"Hazel…was that…?" – Leo said as he watched his future self drive off. But Hazel didn't have time to answer him. They were already going back in the present.

/

They found themselves back aboard the _Argo II._

Hazel let go of Leo's hand and stared into his eyes uneasily. What she had just seen…that proved so much. That proved that she had been right into thinking that she was meant to be with Leo. But now what? Is she just supposed to break Frank's heart? No… she didn't want that. Frank was too good a friend.

"So…Hazel," – Leo started. – "About what we saw…I don't know how to say this. Ok…did it help you?"

The girl nodded her head and smiled slightly. "It did. That was us, Leo. We're going to be married. We're going to have children. We were meant to be."

Leo scratched the back of his head and toyed with his tool – belt. Something he always did when he was nervous. "I've always known that. But, what now?"

Hazel shrugged. She had no idea. Then, Leo made her decision easier. He started leaning in.

**So…how was that? I really hope you liked this chapter! Tell me your opinions in the reviews! Thanks for reading! I love you all!**

**#LazelForever**


	3. All's fair in love and war

**Heya. =]**

**I see we meet again. Thank you for going on this quest. Now, behold! A new chapter awaits you!**

**Enjoy&Review!**

**/**

**LEO**

Leo and Hazel were so close, that the boy could feel Hazel's warm breath on his lips. He didn't know why he was doing this, but he didn't care much either. It had been too long that he had wanted Hazel to himself. Now, he had her. This was the moment he had been waiting for.

Their lips were about to meet when Jason ruined everything.

He and Piper had roamed around the city, trying to find a place to land, and now, they had decided to come back in the worst moment possible. Jason, controlling the wind, landed on the deck with a loud "THUMP".

Piper looked in Leo's direction, her brows furrowed. "Leo, what are you…" Only then did she seem to notice Hazel. She frowned, walked up to them, and stood in - between, pushing Hazel away from Leo. "What's up?"

Leo loved Piper. He had grown quite fond of her. He could even say Piper was his best friend. But when she glared at him with her kaleidoscopic eyes, inspecting him, the boy was willing to set her hair on fire.

Immediately, at the thought of fire, Leo felt his hands growing warmer. Cursing, he stuffed his hand in his pocket and extinguished the fire. Then, he sighed, put on a fake smile and turned towards Piper.

"So…" he started. "Anything new?"

Piper glared at him again. Leo was getting tired of that. But before he could say anything, Piper was already dragging him towards her cabin.

/

Leo sat on the bed, looking around the room.

He would've been calculating the exact time to make a run for the door, but Piper had locked it. He was in some kind of a-scary-girl-who-wants-to-kill-you-in-her-cabin kind of jail.

Leo looked around the room. The walls were decorated with pictures of Piper and her dad, in their mansion in Malibu. Piper had looked so carefree back then. She was always smiling in those pictures.

_Nothing to do with the reality, _- Leo thought. Right now, the girl was almost burning him with her gaze. And he thought only he could do that.

"_What _exactly were you thinking?" Piper demanded, taking the seat next to Leo. "I saw you, Leo. You were about to kiss Hazel! That's just…wrong!"

She was right. With her mother being the love goddess and all, Piper was informed when it came to stuff like that. But I couldn't just sit there and not protest.

"You don't understand, Pipes!" I yelled. "We shared a flash…forward sort of thing. We saw the future! We're meant to be."

Piper didn't seem convinced. Eventually, she put a hand on her friend's shoulder shoulder. "Look, Leo. I know you like Hazel, and I understand. But she has Frank. You can't move in on her. I don't want you having any trouble with Frank."

And with that, she was up on her feet. She went towards the door, unlocked it, and gestured for Leo to leave. Apparently, their little 'talk' was over. Sighing, Leo got up and headed for the door.

Before he left, he turned on his heel, stared at Piper right in the eye and said:

"All's fair in love and war."

**So, that was it for today. I'm sorry it's a bit short, but I hope you still liked it. I'll try and upload as soon as I can!**

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter in your awesome reviews! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I love you all!**

**#LazelForever**


	4. What now?

**Hi guys! :D**

***ducks to avoid celestial bronze dagger* Ok, ok, geez, calm down! I know I haven't updated in forever, and I'm sorry. I just never found the time. My teachers have been smothering me with homework lately. So, don't blame me. Blame them. ;)**

**Also, I decided to make this story kind of like my idea of a sequel to the "Mark of Athena"(all rights belong to Rick Riordan). So…yeah. =]**

**Enjoy&Review!**

**/**

**HAZEL**

After Jason and Piper interrupted Hazel and Leo's little flash-forward-so-you-can-see-your-life-in-20-years session, the two had been quite awkward around each other.

As Leo leaned over the control panel, pressing a button here, a button there, all Hazel could do was admire him. Frank was next to her, explaining something, but Hazel couldn't focus.

She felt bad that she wasn't listening to her boyfriend. It's just…she couldn't really explain it. The chemistry she had felt before…it wasn't there anymore. But Hazel couldn't tell Frank that. Not now. Not in a million years.

Suddenly, the girl heard the stairs creek, and she saw Jason and Piper climbing towards the deck, having a heated argument about something. As they saw their friends, the conversation slowly faded down.

"So, Leo," Piper started, "did you find the place where we told you to land?"

Leo turned towards them. He had oil stains on his face. "Yep, we're going towards it now. But I still don't think that a park is that discreet. But whatever. It's worth a try." Then, the boy turned back to the control panel.

/

The hovered over Athens for a few more hours.

Hazel couldn't help but admire the city. She wasn't a fan of architecture like Annabeth, but she held her breath as she saw the Parthenon. Personally, Hazel thought that the Parthenon was much more beautiful than the Pantheon back in Rome. If she said that aloud, she'd probably get kicked out of the Roman camp altogether, but she couldn't help it.

The white – marble ruins glistered in the sun. Thousands and thousands of people bellow were carrying on with their normal mortal life. They didn't seem to notice the gigantic Greek trireme hovering above their city.

"Ok, here's the park Piper and Jason said we should land." Leo announced. "Hold on tight. It's going to be a bumpy landing."

Couch Hedge, who was relaxing on the deck, jumped at the sound of the word 'bumpy', immediately grabbing his bat and waving it around.

"Bumpy?" He roared. "I LOVE bumpy!"

When they landed, he was sent flying across the deck. When he got up, he had a huge smile on his face.

"Eh, I've felt better." And with that, he wandered down the stairs and disappeared from the demigods' sight.

Leo turned towards the rest of the group and asked the question that was going around everybody's heads. "Well…what now?"

**Ta-daa! =]**

**How was that, guys? I really, really hope you liked this chapter, even though it was short. Tell me your thoughts in your awesome reviews! Thanks so much, amazing people! I love you all! :3**

**#LazelForever**


	5. I promise

**HELLLOOOOOOO! :D**

**Jeez, that was weird. Ah, whatever. Being weird is being awesome. ;)**

**So, here is the next chapter to FF! I'm really happy about all of you liking this story! Every review is like a little kiss from Leo. So thank you. I love Leo's kisses. **

**Also, I was told that I don't make my chapter detailed enough. If that's the case, then I'm sorry. I'm going to try extra hard to make 'em better! =]**

**Enjoy&Review!**

**/**

**LEO**

As the group sat on the huge mahogany table below-decks, Leo started going through a bunch of 'what if's'. Like, for example, what if he had somehow managed to save Annabeth and Percy from falling into Tartarus? He probably wouldn't feel so guilty right now.

And what if he hadn't been a part of the Prophecy of the Seven? He'd probably be in camp right now.

Overall, his life would be so much better without certain things. He sighed. All these negative thoughts did not do well with his moral state, so he decided to speak up, trying to clear his mind.

"Okaayyy, so, do any of you know what we're supposed to do now?"

All eyes fell on Nico, who was sitting on the table, his black sword in front of him. Ever since they'd reached Greece, Leo thought that Nico had become even more worn-out. His black aviator jacket seemed to have grown a couple of sizes over the past few weeks, and now Nico wore it as a cape more than a jacket.

When he noticed that everyone was staring at him, the boy shifted nervously. "I have no idea guys," he said. "We're supposed to look for the House of Hades. That, I know. But I have no idea where to find it."

That wasn't good news. Nico was the only one who could have any idea where to find that certain house. Other than Hazel, of course. But she had already announced that she had no idea what that house actually was, let alone know where it is.

Frank turned to Piper. "Pipes, have you seen something in Katoptris? Like…maybe a clue of where the House of Hades is situated?"

Piper shook her head helplessly. "I'm sorry guys. The dagger isn't showing me anything. The stupid 'looking glass' won't let me look." She said that in a grumpy tone, making Leo chuckle slightly.

Jason sighed. "Well, we better think of something fast. With the house of Hades, we'll probably find the doors of death. Percy and Annabeth should be waiting for us back there. But if we don't find the house, we'll never be able to find the doors."

Silence filled the air. Nobody knew what to say, though it seemed like everybody had the same thought on their minds. The same agitating thought that Leo had carried since they left Rome.

The Fire boy took a deep breath. _You can say it, Leo. –_ He told himself. – _They're probably thinking the same thing, anyway. Just go out there and…say it._

"So…I've been thinking." Everybody's attention was on him now. There's no turning back. "We know that the Doors of Death have to be closed on both the mortal, and the Underworld side, right?"

Leo waited. Everybody nodded, and the boy took it as his queue to continue. "Well…if Annabeth and Percy close one side, and we close the other…won't they…you know. Be locked in Tartarus?"

The others exchanged nervous looks. Like many times before, Leo felt like they all knew something that he didn't. _The 7__th__ wheel…_After everything that happened, Nemesis' voice still rang through his ears, making him shiver.

"What are you saying, Leo?" Hazel asked nervously, leaning forward. Leo noticed Frank glaring at him. Not that he cared too much about _that _matter. He actually thought it was quite amusing.

"Well…you guys know how doors work, right? Like, when you close both sides, one person will be locked inside...or in this case, two persons…uh, people, I mean." Leo took a screw-driver out of his tool belt, and started toying with it. Even by demigod standards, he was seriously ADHD, which meant, he had to be occupied 24/7.

Piper sighed. "We'll…we'll figure out something. But let's not think ahead."

"Annabeth would argue with that last part. When I built the _Argo II, _she always told me to think ahead, be prepared for everything." Leo muttered self-consciously.

The half-Cherokee girl cleared her throat. "As I was saying, I think we better plan how we're going through navigate through Athens. Hazel said she'll get too dizzy here, even dizzier than in Rome. So, we have to find another way. Any ideas?"

Nobody spoke. Leo didn't like the silence. It had always made him shudder. It sounded too unreal to him. Too deadly. "I could build a portable GPS or something…?"

Hazel nodded, forcing a smile. "Yeah, that'd be great. You could start right now. In the meantime, we'll brain-storm the possible locations of the House of Hades."

Leo nodded. "Cool. And…the temple is underground. So, search for something subway-like." And with that, he was off.

**PIPER**

Piper stared at Leo's empty seat.

She didn't like it when they weren't all together. It made her think that they had lost another person, and she hated that feeling more than anything.

She remembered how she had been up on the deck, screaming at the boys to help Percy and Annabeth. They hadn't heard her. Once again, she had stood there, completely useless. She was sick and tired of that.

In her agitation, Piper banged her fist against the table. Jason jumped a little at her action, and was quick to take her hand.

"Pipes…it's going to be ok. We'll find a way. I promise."

**So…that's it for this chapter! =]**

**I tried making it a little longer for you, and adding more detail. I really hope you liked it! Tell me your thoughts in those amazing reviews of yours! **

**Thanks so much, guys! I love you all!**

**#LazelForever**


	6. Let the awesomeness begin

**HELLO, FELLOW DEMIGODS! :D**

**Here I am with a new chapter to "Flash Forward"! If you liked it, you're a demigod. If you didn't, you're a giant. ;)**

**Enjoy&Review!**

**/**

**JASON  
**

Jason felt worthless.

He appeared as the one who had everything under control when really, when it came to an _actual _problem, Jason was the one who stood by and did nothing. Like for example that time when the ship was attacked by the shrimpzilla, back before they had reached Rome. At that time, all Jason had done was stand there and do nothing. And that other time when he, Percy and Piper were drowning in the black, oily water. He didn't do anything. He was too terrified of drowning. That's the problem. He was always _terrified. _

Everybody called him a leader. Well, he sure didn't feel like one. Somewhere deep down, he was actually scared. He was scared that when this whole war is over, the Romans would pick Percy as their praetor. Why wouldn't they? He's much more in-control than him, anyway.

_Look at you. Just sitting there, taking pity on yourself. _– A voice in Jason's head said.

Even though it annoyed him, Jason knew that little voice was right.

On the starboard, he spotted Piper who was leaning against the rail. Jason walked towards her. He needed to be with her. It always helped him.

Jason rapped his hands around Piper's waist and whispered in her ear. "Pipes?" All his worries disappeared when he heard her giggle. Yep, Piper had that effect on him.

"You're bored aren't you?" She asked him, smiling.

He smiled too. "Little bit. But I'm mostly trying to clear my head."

Piper nodded in understanding. She too had a fair share of disturbing thoughts. All the demigods did. It came with the package.

"What are you thinking about? It could help if you talk about it." Piper leaned down and kissed his scar. Oh, the scar Jason knew she loved so much. She'd always say it makes him look fiercer. Jason doubted that. He didn't _feel _fierce, after all.

"Um…nothing. I'll tell you later." Jason didn't want to tell her what was _really _going through his mind right now. She'd say it's selfish. And the worst part is, that Jason knew it was selfish, too.

He noticed that Piper was glaring at him. She knew what 'I'll tell you later' really meant. It meant that he won't tell her. Not now, not ever.

Knowing that Piper was mad, Jason decided to change the subject.

"What's taking Leo so long, though? He started hours ago."

Piper pushed her feelings aside, and glanced at Leo who was sitting next to them, working on his GPS. "I don't know. But you should give him more credit. Leo knows what he's doing. If he's taking that much time, then that means he needs every second of it."

Jason nodded. He knew Piper was right, and he immediately regretted raising the subject. Then, Leo walked towards them. His trousers had burns on them. He had dust on his face, and his shirt was covered in oily stains. Despite that, Leo was grinning like a mad-man. One who had just won the lottery.

"It's ready." Leo said, holding up a shield.

The other boy was shocked. "Leo, this is awesome and all, but it's just a shield. It looks so…normal."

Leo smiled at him. "That's the trick, my friend."

**LEO**

When Leo walked through the door of the dining room they used as a meeting place, Jason and Piper were already there, along with the others. Everyone's eyes turned to him. But for once, he didn't get nervous. Instead, he grinned confidently. He had everything under control. Everything was where he wanted it to be.

He sat down at the head of the table and looked at his friends, who held their breath in anticipation.

"Hi, guys. I see we're all here. Let the awesomeness begin."

**Ta-daa! :D**

**And that's it for this chapter! I really hope you liked it, even though it was kind of short. I'm looking forward to seeing your thoughts in those awesome reviews you write! ;)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love you all! **

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	7. What really happened

**HeLLo. =]**

**Before you all try to kill me with your awesome demigod skills, I do have an excuse. And it is…School. Yep, the teachers have been giving us all the dates for tests, and I've been studying like crazy. Besides, I really wanted to work on my other Auslly story, so…yeah. :)**

**So, thank you for not giving up on me. You're awesome. **

**Enjoy&Review!**

**/**

**HAZEL**

As Leo explained his invention, Hazel couldn't help the smile creeping on her face. Leo really was a smart guy. As he talked, Hazel stared into his beautiful fiery brown eyes, getting lost in them.

"…inspired by Annabeth's shield, you know, the one she said she had in the titan war? Yeah, well this is even better. It can show you any place you want in the world, just like Annabeth's, and it works as a GPS! Also, it can play music." The fire boy said, a proud smile on his face. His fingers played a rhythm of 'bang, bang, crash!' on the shield, and the sound of America's National Anthem rang out.

Hazel looked around. Her friends were beaming at Leo, silently congratulating him for inventing something as amazing as that. Hazel spoke first. She got up, putting a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Leo, this is awesome! Now, we won't get lost in Athens for sure. Besides, we could also keep an eye on Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, so we know what's going on there."

Jason nodded. "Yeah, man. This is great. But…can this thing actually show us where the House of Hades is?"

Leo just smiled. Hazel marveled at how sure he was so sure of himself. She'd never seen him like that, and she liked that new side of him. She also wondered when they'd be able to continue what they had started, but had been rudely interrupted. Hazel hoped it was soon. She wanted to sort things out with Leo. Once and for all.

"Well, I hope it can. It is after all the greatest navigation system anyone has ever made, if I may say so myself. It's supposed to be able to show stuff that are underground, too, so that's good. There's a really good chance the House of Hades is underground."

He looked at his friends, expecting their reaction. Everybody was smiling…except for Frank. His brows were furrowed, and he was frowning.

"I don't know. Can we really trust a shield to guide us? Isn't it better if Nico does it?" He asked, pointing towards the boy, who was playing with the zipper on his black aviator jacket.

Nico noticed everyone's stares, and looked up. "I don't think that's a good idea. I already told you; I don't know where that house is. I trust Leo, _and_ his inventions. He's a sun of Hephaestus, after all. He knows what he's doing."

Hazel thanked him with a gentle glance. She knew that if somehow everyone turned towards Leo, if her brother wasn't there, she wouldn't be able to handle all of them. The girl was thankful for him.

"It's settled then. I suggest we leave tomorrow, so we can have a fresh start in the morning. Leo's shield will guide us through the city, and hopefully towards the House of Hades and from there; to the Doors of Death." Hazel said. Everyone nodded, seeming pretty satisfied with the plan. Even Frank had to agree.

"Ok, then. Everyone go and get ready for tomorrow." Piper said as she got up. "Oh, and don't mind me if I'm not here for dinner. I'm…I'm not feeling hungry." And with that, the girl took off.

Jason glanced in her direction, a look of worry on his face. "I'll go after her. We need to have a talk." And with that, he left too.

Only Hazel, Nico, Leo and Frank were left, and the tension in the room rose. Frank kept eyeing Hazel and Leo, as if he knew that something had happened between them. Hazel wondered if one his gifts was to read people's minds, too. If that's the case, she and Leo were in big trouble.

Nico must've noticed the tension getting higher, because he excused himself and left, leaving the trio alone.

"So…" Leo started, looking from Hazel to Frank and back. "What's flippin'?"

Frank glared at him. Apparently, he didn't understand the boy's joke. "Valdez, just shut up."

Leo put his hands up in defense. "Whatever, man. I'm gonna go, anyway. I'll leave you too alone." And with that, he took his shield and left.

Hazel glared at Frank. "You don't have to be that mean, you know."

**JASON**

Jason followed Piper into her cabin.

"What's wrong, Pipes?" He kept asking her along the way, but she insisted for him to wait. So, when the two entered Piper's cabin, Jason was already eager to know.

"So?"

Piper shuddered. She went and sat down on her bed, the top bunk, and looked out of the little window. The skyline of city shone in red in the light of the setting sun. "It was me." That's all she said.

Jason looked at her, confused. "What do you mean, Pipes? What'd you do?"

The half-Cherokee lay on the bed, curling into a ball. She felt bad about what she had done, whatever it was, and she couldn't make herself say it out loud, Jason could sense it. He knew what the feeling was like. Still, he wanted to know what bothered his girlfriend.

"I feel so bad. I shouldn't have said that." Piper whispered to herself.

The sky god's son went up to her, lying beside her. He was getting impatient now. "What _did_ you say?"

Piper turned towards him. Her kaleidoscopic eyes shone. "I told Frank. I told him what really happened."

**Ta-daa! :D**

**That's it for this chapter, Lazel lovers! I'm not too proud of it, but I hope it was ok. Tell me your thoughts in your awesome reviews! I'm looking forward to hearing (more like reading) them! ;)**

**Thanks so much! I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	8. Just leave me alone

**HELLOOOOOOOOOZ. :D **

**So, I'm really sorry that this updating thing is taking me so long. But it's just that it's the end of the school year, so we have tests to study on and stuff like that. I try to update every second I can, I promise. :)**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. I love you all! :3**

**Enjoy&Review!**

**/**

**JASON**

Jason stared at his girlfriend, speechless. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. No. This couldn't be true. Maybe Piper was just messing with him. Yes, that's probably it.

But then he noticed the dead-serious expression on her face, and that thought flew away. "How could you?" He asked her.

Piper winced. "I didn't mean to. It's just…Frank is my friend. He deserves to know what happened."

The boy couldn't believe his years. Piper had…she had almost _backstabbed _Leo. "But Hazel would've told him when she was ready. She told us that. You should've trust her, Pipes. What you did is wrong."

Jason didn't like having to tell Piper off, but he was kind of angry. He _hated _when people meddled, and that's exactly what Piper had done. He couldn't just let it slip. Not this time.

The half-Cherokee sighed. "You're right, Jason. But…I just had to tell him. Love isn't anything with lies. Trust me, I know."

Maybe she was right after all. "Ok, Pipes. Whatever. It doesn't matter now. I just hope that Hazel and Leo are ok."

After having said that, Jason headed for the door, leaving Piper alone in her room, staring at nothing in particular.

As he strolled along the deck, he heard Coach Hedge down below in his cabin, singing some old military song. Leo and Hazel were nowhere to be seen, and neither was Frank.

To be fair, Jason had never really trusted Frank. He didn't know why, but that little baby face on his, made Jason question everything he said or did.

He sighed.

He really shouldn't be thinking about Frank like that. They were all supposed to be friends, after all. That was the whole point of this quest- for Greeks and Romans to work together. Now Jason understood why that's so important.

If they had to fight each-other, instead of facing the real enemy, they would probably never survive. And while working together, they'd actually come quite far. Jason new that, so he tried to force the negative thoughts out of his head.

He walked along the deck for a while or two when he heard someone yell below decks. Jason didn't recognize the voice, but it sounded pretty mad.

The boy walked closer to the stairs so he could hear better. No, he wasn't technically spying. He was just um…investigating.

Jason slowly descended the stairs, the yells getting louder and louder. He was about to just let this who 'investigating' thing go, when Hazel rushed past him, tears in her eyes.

Leo followed suit, but before he could follow Hazel, Jason grabbed his arm, and pulled him aside.

"What happened in there, dude? I heard yells." Jason muttered.

The boy in front of him didn't answer right away. "It doesn't matter now. Just…just leave me alone."

**Woo! :D **

**Ok, so I'm sorry it wasn't very long. And I'm sorry it was so boring. It's just…it's the best I could do right now. As I said, I'm really busy.**

**But I hope it was still ok and that you liked it! =) Tell me your opinion in your awesome reviews that I love so much! Thanks so much! I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	9. The House of Hades is below us

**HELLOOOZ. :D**

**Ok…now, before you kill me with your awesome demigod powers, I have to say that the reason that I didn't update, is because I have tons of school work to do. So, technically, you should blame my teachers. **

**Now, here is the next chapter to "Flash Forward"! :) Hope you like it! Woo!**

**Enjoy&Review!**

**/**

**HAZEL**

The next day, when Hazel got out of bed and climbed onto the deck, everyone was already there. She examined her friends' faces. The girl could practically feel the tension in the air.

Leo and Frank stood on different sides of the boat, which was good, because if they came too close to one other, Leo would probably burst into flames, and Frank would most likely turn into a dragon. After the argument the other day, it was best for them to keep their distance.

Hazel cleared her throat. "'Morning," she muttered.

Nobody seemed to notice her. Only Piper did. She went towards her, a small smile on her tanned face. She had a feather in her braided, choppy, brown hair. Her kaleidoscopic eyes burned in blue, as the sky reflected itself into them. Piper was wearing her Camp Half-Blood orange shirt, a pair of jeans and sneakers.

"Ah, Hazel. You finally woke up! We've been waiting for hours." Piper said, smiling at Hazel. "We have a long day ahead of us. Sleep well?"

Hazel replied with a simple nod of her head. She had other things on her mind. Yes, Piper was right. Today _is _a big day. She scanned the deck, looking for her brother. Hazel finally spotted him, leaning against the rail, his dark stare roaming around in the distance, looking at nothing in particular. The girl went towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Nico," she said softly, "are you ready for today?"

The boy turned. His black eyes burned within hers. He was wearing his favourite aviator jacket today and black jeans, too. Black combat boots covered his legs. His hair was messy, even more than usual.

"Yeah." That was all Nico said, before he turned back to stare at nothing. Hazel sighed. She knew she couldn't get him to talk right now. He was in a bad mood, she was certain.

She was about to ask if it wasn't another side effect from being in Tartarus, when Jason ran towards her. He forced a smile, even though Hazel could see that he was scared. Just like her. Just like everyone else.

"Hazel, Nico, we better go, guys. Coach Hedge is waiting." He said simply.

Nico and Hazel nodded, then followed him towards the others.

/

They had been walking around Athens for a while now, being led by Leo and his GPS shield. They saw little white houses and gardens, huge gardens. Some houses reminded Hazel of the ones in New Orleans, back when she lived there.

By now, everyone was tired. All they wanted was to sit down, and eat, since they were starving, too. Just when they were about to give up, Leo stopped. He was staring at the shield, as if seeing it for the first time.

"It's here." He finally said. "The House of Hades is just below us."

**Ta-daa! :D**

**Ok, so that was short, and probably stupid. But…I'm sorry. The chapters are going to be shorter now, but I still hope you like 'em. Tell me in those awesome reviews of yours if you did. I love you all! :) :3 XOXO**

**Take care. Thanks for everything! I love you all!**

**#LazelForever**


	10. I think I found our way in

**Hellooo! :)**

**So, it's totally ok if you hate me, or if you want to throw something at my face, because I hate me too. I haven't uploaded this story in SO long, and I feel really bad. It's just I've been getting into some of my other stories, and I've been reading a lot, so I haven't had much time to upload. But, I'm doing it now! :D**

**Enjoy&Review! **

**LEO**

**/**

Nico made a great effort with trying to find a way inside, by sitting on the ground and staring at nothing in particular. Hazel insisted that it helped to concentrate, but Leo felt like he was just resting.

Truth be told, they all needed a rest, so while Nico sat there, Piper and Jason went to get some food from a nearby store, while Leo, Frank and Hazel waited. It felt weird for the boy to be around Frank, after the argument they had the other day. He had a feeling that if Hazel wasn't here, the boy would simply turn into a tiger and eat Leo. What? Everything is possible.

"So…, how you guys doin'?" Here's Leo, always trying to pick up a conversation, as usual. He hated awkward moments, and this one, it was as awkward as ever. Franks hot him an annoyed look.

"Shut up, Valdez." He growled at him. "If you really don't have anything to do, you might as well try and figure out how we'll get down to the House of Hades."

Whoa. That guy needed to calm down, Leo thought. "Look, Frank. I don't know why you're so mad."

Ok, he did know. It was because of him. Him being with Hazel, to be precise. But he honestly didn't know what to do. Much like his own that, he wasn't a genius with human beings. Machines were so much easier. He didn't have to understand their damn feelings.

Hazel shot him a look. "Look, boys, I don't want you to be mad at each other. What do I have to do to get you two to stop fighting?"

Leo and Frank shared a look. Then, in unison, they said: "Choose."

The girl looked confused. "Choose? Choose what?"

Frank sighed and sat beside Hazel. He put an arm around her, which made Leo uneasy. "Tell us who you want to be with. We might die in this war, Hazel. And I want to know who you loved."

Leo took some piece of metal from his pocket and started fiddling with it. He was getting seriously nervous. He was almost sure that Hazel would pick the other boy, but with that flashback they had shared…

The girl winced. "I…I don't want to. I mean-" She was cut off when Piper and Jason came back, a bunch of boxes in their hands, containing what Leo hoped was food.

"We're back!" Jason said, as he popped a box in Leo's hands, and handed one to the others as well. "Eat up, they're still warm."

When Leo opened his, he found his favourite taco, the one his mother made, and he felt like crying. Instead, he glanced at Jason thankfully, and took a huge bite.

While Nico miserably chewed his food, he told the others that he had to plans so far how to get it. Leo wanted to snap at him, that of course nothing had happened, because he was just staring at the ground. But he bit his tongue and kept quite.

"I'm sorry guys," Nico said. "I honestly thought that when we come here…it'd be easy for me to find the way in, but now…" He stopped talking, and looked around frantically. Leo asked what's going on, but the other boy ignored him. He was up on his feet now, crouching on the ground petting the stones.

Leo was about to laugh aloud, and ask him why on earth is he treating the stones like pets, when suddenly, the ground trembled, and a hole the size of Festus opened in the ground. Leo was about to yell for help, but Nico just grinned at them.

"Good news," He said. "I found our way in."

**Woo! :D**

**Ok, so I know it was kinda short…and stupid…but I'll try and put more effort into these next chapters to make them better. I promise.**

**In the meantime, please review and tell me what YOU thought of this chapter. :) You're awesome.**

**Take care. Thanks a bunch. I love you all!**

**#LazelForever**


End file.
